The present invention relates to a housing with active external cooling and at least one electronic component with heat-dissipating capacity.
An actively externally cooled housing of this nature has an electronic component with heat-dissipating capacity that is mounted on a side wall of the housing. The heat from power losses generated by this electronic component can be therefore dissipated largely via the corresponding side wall of the housing. A ventilation unit is provided outside the housing for this purpose, which generates an air flow that is directed through a lateral flow channel that flows directly over the stated side wall with the electronic component.
With the stated embodiment of the related art, essentially only the stated side wall is cooled, while the other sides of the housing practically remain uncooled, which results in very inhomogeneous cooling. This results in temperature hot spots, in particular on the top side of the housing, so that the performance of the electronic components contained therein is substantially limited by the stated geometry. In addition, the ventilation unit and/or its motor can become contaminated in the case of the stated embodiment, particularly when the housing is stationed in a production hall with unpurified ambient air.